Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to systems for the improvement of athletic performance, and more particularly, to systems that assist in the identification of tools and training regimens that help a golfer improve golf swing performance.
Current systems for golf swing and game improvement are small scale, based on opinion, or are biased. In short, there is no scaled, neutral methodology for defining the best path to improve a golfer's golf swing and golf game. Existing golf improvement methodologies are not suitable for most golfers to be able to predictably improve their golf swing and game. For instance, some methodologies are entirely tailored to be personal for each individual golfer (e.g., working with a swing coach) which provides only limited help for a small portion of golfers who happen to work well with a swing coach and who happen to have golf swing problems which the swing coach is able to address and correct. Other systems and/or methodologies are either biased (e.g., based on fake reviews or celebrity endorsements of training aids) or are not based on significant amounts of real world performance improvement results.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and/or methodology that allows continued personal perspective on clubs, training aids, and instructors, and also provides a data-driven, fact-based review of all training modes and methods globally in order to identify a set of best practices based on scaled insights.